


Day 27 - First Kiss

by Chimpukampu



Series: Adrinette April 2018 [27]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Adrinette April, Adrinette April 2018, F/M, First Kiss, Post-Reveal Love Square, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Week 4: Dating, adrienette - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-30 01:40:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14486016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chimpukampu/pseuds/Chimpukampu
Summary: "Did you tell Manon that Chat Noir was your first kiss?" the blond model's tease earned a painful jab on his side."That was hardly my first kiss," she reasoned with an indignant pout "I did it to save both of our lives. It was like doing a CPR to a person.""But with a smooch~"





	Day 27 - First Kiss

**Author's Note:**

> FYI, the dorks are teenagers here and still studying XD

"What does it feels like to have your first kiss?" Manon asked out of the blue that almost made Marinette stab her finger with a needle.

"I'm sorry _what_?"

"First kiss, Marinette. _First kiss_ ," the young girl snickered "Girlfriends always kiss their boyfriends, right?"

"Yeah, they do..." her babysitter blushed and paused her sewing work "But I don't see the connection between having a first kiss versus having a boyfriend."

"Well," Manon flopped on the chaise lounge while hugging a throw pillow "We had a Truth or Dare game in our school, and I was dared to kiss my classmate Louis."

The pig-tailed teenager swiveled her chair to face the kid "Did you kiss him?"

"I didn't," she confessed glumly "Then my friends told me that I was a coward for not kissing my crush."

"Oh."

Manon burrowed her face on the pillow "Louis is my first crush, and I really like him a lot. But that doesn't mean I'm going to take advantage of the situation to steal a kiss."

"Oh, Manon," Marinette stood up, walked towards the girl with a smile then sat beside her "I'm relieved that you did not get into peer pressure and kissed your classmate without permission. Refusing an act without a consent is not a coward move, Manon. You only did the right thing."

"How can I make my friends stop teasing me?" she whined, "And how can I make Louis start noticing me?"

"Just be yourself," Marinette answered then nudged her shoulder "Did you know that Adrien starts noticing me when I stopped being an awkward being?"

Manon raised her head then looked at her babysitter with disbelief "Really?"

" _Oui_. I was a stammering mess in front of him. I couldn't even string a single word without jumbling the letters!"

"No way!" she exclaimed.

"Yes way," the pig-tailed designer chuckled as she reminisced the past "It took me several ounces of courage to drop my awkward self and began to act like my normal self."

"And that was how he fell in love with you."

Marinette's smile only widens.

That night, Adrien visited his girlfriend and asked about her day.

"Did you tell Manon that Chat Noir was your first kiss?" the blond model's tease earned a painful jab on his side.

"That was hardly my first kiss," she reasoned with an indignant pout "I did it to save both of our lives. It was like doing a CPR to a person."

"But with a smooch~"

"You don't want to drop the subject, do you?" she groaned, reclining her back on her cat bolster. Her Human Cat followed her, wrapping his arms around her torso with his head just below her chest.

"Chat Noir was not my first kiss, technically," she went on "It was my Maman who had my first kiss. Next was my Papa."

"I can definitely imagine your cutie patootie face when you were a baby," her boyfriend chuckled then pecked her lips "Not that you're not a cutie patootie anymore."

Marinette groaned inwardly "Urgh, can you just stop using dweebs on me?"

"But I am your dweeb!"

She opted to roll her eyes as an answer.

"What do you think about Manon and her crush?" Adrien asked, snuggling her closer.

"Hmm, I don't know who Louis is but he better treat my girl right or he'll face my ferocious wrath."

"You mean Ladybug's ferocious wrath."

"Damn straight."

"But even if Manon had her first kiss with someone she didn't end up with, or we had our first kisses with someone else - aside from our parent of course," he clarified "That doesn't negate the feelings of love between two people."

"You mean two stupidly in love people."

Adrien laughed then gave his girlfriend their first kiss for the day - because the alarm clock just flashed twelve o'clock in the morning.

"We're supposed to be sleeping, my Lady," he told her after he yawned.

"You too, you sneaky Kitty."

He closed his eyes with a smile "Sweet dream, my Princess."

Marinette only hummed as she lulled herself to sleep.


End file.
